


[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Howls

by Accal1a



Series: Winds of Change [2]
Category: Blood Books - Tanya Huff, Enchantment Emporium - Tanya Huff, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Selkies, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Charlie had promised Maia to get her into contact with her friend Dr. Malan - the Selkie with a degree in marine biology.Maia finds that she rather likes work with her unusual temporary boss and her two pets - or guests - the huge wolf dogs Cloud and Storm.When two more friends of Dr. Malan's appear, some things start to get a little confusing, and Maia ends up learning about more than just marine biology.
Series: Winds of Change [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579213





	[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Howls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Howls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069055) by [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon). 



> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed recording it.
> 
>  **Read the rest of the series[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/861700)**.

Please click [here](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/WoC/Wild%20Howls.mp3) to get the audio for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
